Un desayuno algo especial
by Coulter
Summary: Sobretodo, autocontrol Sirius estaba decidido, hoy se declaraba. Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para un Moony en bóxers, con carita de dormida y todo despeinado. Slash: RS. Lemmon! Mi primer lemmon! XDDD


**Disclaimer:** Pos eso, todo lo que reconozcáis es de Rowling y no mío, que le vamos a hacer --''  
  
**Advertencia:** Sí, chavalines, sí, este fic contiene slash o yaoi, es decir, relaciones chico/chico, y además tiene lemmon (Mi primer lemmon!!! Espero que salga bien :P). ¿Qué es lemmon? Pos relaciones de sexo explícitas (más o menos, ¿no?). Pos eso (aja, es un tic mío), que si estas cosas no te gustan y lo lees, es que ere estúpido, así que reclámale a quien te hizo así, que yo no tengo la culpa.

** Un desayuno... algo especial**  
  
"Hoy lo hago"  
  
Sirius se volvió a arreglar el pelo por milésima vez, se abrió un poco más la camisa y se aseguró que el olor a colonia no se había ido. Levantó la mano... y la volvió a bajar, igual que llevaba haciendo los últimos cincuenta y cinco minutos. Suspiró y volvió a repetir todo el ritual, aunque esta vez el dedo se acercó un milímetro más al timbre.  
  
"Esto es penoso"  
  
- Ni que lo digas, hijo- le contestó el espejo en el que se había estado mirando de reojo todo el rato.- Venga, que ya hace una eternidad que estás perfecto.  
  
Sirius dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa, asintió con la cabeza, lo intentó... y fracasó otra vez. Se sentó abatido en el pisó y miró al espejo lastimosamente.  
  
- Después de tardar todo un puto año para aceptar que estaba enamorado de un chico y estar tres meses concienciándome para este momento... creo que voy a huir cómo un miserable cobarde.  
  
- Oh, vamos chico, ánimo.  
  
Sirius se levantó y se volvió a colocar delante de la puerta.  
  
"¿Y se le doy asco...?"  
  
- Es Remus, por el amor de Dios.  
  
- Je, es verdad- dijo poniendo cara de idiota.  
  
Casi pudo sentir cómo el espejo rodaba los ojos detrás suya.  
  
"Tiene razón, es Remus. Como mucho se sentirá incómodo durante... una semana o así."  
  
Cogiendo ánimos de esa frase y después de repetir cinco veces más todo el ritual mientras se repetía el mantra de: "Acuérdate Padfoot, sobretodo y no lo olvides, autocontrol, MUCHO autocontrol, autocontrol para dar y tomar, autocontrol, autocontrol, auto..." llamó por fin a la puerta.  
  
Un Moony en bóxers y de aspecto angelical con su expresión adormilada y el pelo completamente revuelto lo esperaban sonriente detrás la puerta.  
  
- Ay, Paddy, me despertaste- gimió Remus mientras bostezaba, se restregaba los ojos con el puño derecho y arrugaba la nariz.  
  
"Sobretodo, autocontrol, MUCHO autocontrol, ¿entendido?"  
  
- Voy a desayunar, ¿quieres algo?  
  
¡Merlín! Le encantaba la voz ronca que tenía por las mañanas, cómo se le marcaban los músculos de la espalda cuándo se estiraba, cómo se le meneaba el cu... "Autocontrol, ¿entendido? Autocon..."  
  
- Bien.  
  
Remus le sonrió antes de agacharse a por un par de yogures. Cuándo se giró, no pudo evitar que le atacara el sueño, por lo que ladeó levemente la cabeza mientras reprimía un bostezo, que se escapó por sus labios cómo un gemido de cansancio. Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo y Sirius no pudo dejar de notar que la sonrisa avergonzada la dibujaban unos labios un poco más gruesos de lo normal.  
  
Tragó saliva y se sentó rápidamente en una silla.  
  
Remus dejó un yogur delante del otro y cogió un plátano de la fuente de frutas que se encontraba delante suya.  
  
- ¿Tienes calor? Estas todo sudado- dijo Moony acercándose a él con expresión  
preocupada.  
  
"Autocontrol, autocon..."  
  
- Bueno, un poco sí.  
  
- Ay- dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos con expresión divertida.- Si quieres quitarte la ropa a mi no me importa. Estás cómo en casa.  
  
Remus regresó a su asiento, se sentó de lo más divertido y empezó a pelarse el plátano.  
  
¡Dios! Sirius se cubrió el rostro con la mano derecha. Bien, era huir ahora o hacer más el idiota. Se quitó la camisa y abrió el yogur "Bertti Botts". Total, a hacer el idiota estaba más que acostumado.  
  
A Moony se le iluminaron los ojos cuándo probó el yogur con el dedo y descubrió que era de melocotón. ¡Le encantaba la combinación que hacía con su fruta preferida!  
  
Padfoot metió cucharada el yogur mientras lo observaba. Sabía que a Moony le gustaba comer con locura. Se sonrió al recordar aquella vez que fueron a un restaurante italiano que acababan de inaugurar y la camarera se quedó flipada al ver cómo alguien tan delgado iba pidiendo "dos de este, tres más de esto de aquí, dos de ese de más allá..." y lo mejor, se lo acababa todo en un santiamén y todavía tenía el valor de pedir un helado de los "maxi- grandes con extra de chocolate". Y no estallaba.  
  
Remus se relamió los labios, cogió el plátano y así, tal cual, lo mojó en el yogur cómo si fuera una galleta. Cerró los ojos y, con pequeños lengüetazos, se dedicó a quitarle la pasta blanquecina al fruto. Cuándo ya no quedaba prácticamente nada, pegó un pequeño mordisco a la punta del plátano.  
  
- Mmmmmm, dios, que buenommmmm- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
Sirius se había quedado con la boca abierta y con la cuchara a medio camino. "Acuérdate, sobretodo..."  
  
Moony volvió a mojar el plátano, y esta vez le quitó el yogur con los labios, que lo recorrieron por todos los lados, para después introducírselo en la boca y morderlo lentamente, succionando con fruición lo que quedaba de melocotón.  
  
El moreno cerró la boca y tragó saliva mientras veía cómo su lobito seguía lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo... mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros de gusto en el proceso. "Auto..."  
  
A Remus se le resbaló lo que quedaba del fruto dentro del yogur. Metió la mano y lo sacó, todo embadurnado de blanco, al igual que su mano. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar de anticipación mientras soltaba un suspiro. Cerró los ojos, ladeo la cabeza y lo succionó con fruición.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaww...  
  
Se le había caído en el pecho.  
  
Con la mano sucia, intentó cogerlo, pero se le volvió a resbalar marcando un camino hacia abajo.  
  
"...control!"  
  
Cuándo por fin lo tuvo le dio unos pequeños lengüetazos mientras soltaba algunas risitas por su torpeza. Se lo metió en la boca y se lo sacó varias veces, dándole pequeños mordisquitos a los lados. Con un gemido ronco lo repasó todo con la lengua, para bajar después por su mano y su antebrazo. Succionó más que mordió la mitad de lo que le quedaba, quedándose sólo con la punta. Se volvió a lamer todo el antebrazo hasta dejarlo limpio, para seguir con su mano y acabar con sus dedos, a los que les dedicó una atención especial. Les quitó el yogur con sus labios, uno a uno...  
  
Sirius para ese entonces ya había cerrado los ojos intentando ignorar el bulto que tenía en la entrepierna y ya sin las neuronas disponibles ni siquiera para pensar en huir.  
  
Remus, con lo que quedaba, acabó de coger el poco yogur que quedaba, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se lo fue a meter todo en la boca. Con tan mala pata que se le fue a caer en el cuello. Giró la cabeza sonriendo para poder cogerlo, pero se fue hasta su nuca, haciéndole arquear la espalda.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww!! ¡¡'Ta fríiiiiiiiiooooooooooo!!  
  
Sirius observó cómo a un Rems con el pecho y el vientre embadurnados de yogur de melocotón se le añadía un Remus en bóxers arqueando la espalda. Y con el cuello y la nuca también con melocotón. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza "Aut..."  
  
Sintió una leve prisión en la comisura de sus labios. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de su lobito prácticamente rozando la suya mientras se llevaba el dedo con el que acababa de limpiar sus labios a la boca.  
  
- Mmmmmm... chocolate...  
  
Bien. ¡Autocontrol a la mierda!  
  
Sirius se abalanzó hacia Remus, besándolo desesperado. Él lo cogió de la nuca y le correspondió el beso con la misma pasión y la misma furia.  
  
Remus le fue bajando los pantalones sin despegar los labios de su... bueno, de su "amigo". Padfoot le acariciaba la espalada cómo si con ello le fuera la vida.  
  
No supieron en que momento se quedaron completamente sin ropa, ni en que momento entraron en la habitación del hombre lobo para tumbarse en la cama. Tampoco es que les importara demasiado.  
  
Remus, que era el que estaba arriba, se separó de él con una sonrisa traviesa bailándole en el rostro. Apoyó las manos en el pecho del chico que lo miraba con adoración desde debajo suya, que contemplaba sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus labios inflados cómo si fueran las cosas más bellas del mundo. Acarició lentamente el pecho del moreno, intentando que sus manos no olvidaran nunca el tacto de la piel del moreno. Sus manos bajaron hasta el vientre, y siguieron bajando... pero cuándo estaban a punto de llegar a la erección de Paddy cambiaron el rumbo hacia los lados mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba aún más al ver la carita que le ponía. Remus se rió y frotó su nariz con la del otro, que le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y le obligó a besarlo, a lo que Moony accedió encantado.  
  
Sirius se giró para quedar él arriba, y se dispuso a atacar el cuello de su amigo, mientras su sabor dulzón se mezclaba con el del melocotón. Los gemidos del hombre lobo sólo lo hicieron excitarse más.  
  
Ok, nunca lo había hecho con un tío, pero tampoco había que tener muchas luces para saber que había que hacer.  
  
En cambio Remus parecía tener la situación de lo más controlada y se volvió a colocar encima. Empezó a besar dulcemente a un Sirius desesperado que, definitivamente, no estaba para tanto remilgo.  
  
Sonriendo, Remus acercó sus labios a la oreja del animago.  
  
- No seas impaciente y déjame guiarte- susurró con una sonrisa, cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo.  
  
Sirius levantó la cabeza y atacó el pezón derecho del chico que se encontraba arrodillado encima suya.  
  
- Aaaaaaaw, Pa...Paddy.  
  
Ahí, definitivamente, enloqueció. No había suficiente Moony para morder y lamer por todos sitios.  
  
- Pa... para.  
  
Sirius hizo un mohín de disgusto que consiguió hacerle reír.  
  
- Venga, tendré que lubricarte primero, ¿no?  
  
Bueno, no tenía ni puta idea... ¡Un momento! Eso quería decir que su Moony... Lo miró con la cara hecha un interrogante mientras sacaba un tubito de su mesita de noche y se echaba el lubricante en las manos para a continuación besarlo con pasión, mientras sus manos expertas le habían levantado un poco las caderas y ahora le acariciaban el ano con placer. Un dedo se introdujo en su interior. Un gemido de dolor fue ahogado por unos labios sedientos que le murmuraron un tranquilo entre beso y beso. Él clavó las uñas en la espalda de Remus, cosa que pareció excitarlo mucho más, por los lengüetazos que le estaba pegando en el cuello.  
  
¡Dios! ¡¡Ese punto nooo!!  
  
Sirius gritó de puro placer mientras Remus se introducía en su interior. Ahí no pudo evitar quejarse un poco, mientras le levantaba un poco más las caderas y lo recolocaba para que estuviera más cómodo.  
  
De una sola estocada, Remus acabó de introducirse. Sirius se quejó otra vez, pero los besos de su amado se lo hicieron olvidar, mientras sentía los increíbles jadeos del castaño, que se movía a un ritmo que le indicó claramente a Sirius que no era la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre. Se sintió el ser más estúpido del universo.  
  
- Me... me voy a venir.  
  
Él quería que ese momento durara toda la vida. Que ese Remus que lo aguantaba por la espalda siguiera con la misma expresión de placer extremo en el rostro y que no se la quitara nunca.  
  
Una sensación empalagosa lo inundó mientras Remus empezaba a besarlo. Definitivamente había algo en su entrepierna que tiraba demasiado de él.  
  
- Yo te enseño- ronroneó Moony untándose otra vez las manos con lubricante.  
  
Sirius se volvió a acostar en la cama mientras observaba a su Moony entreabrir los labios, dibujando otra vez una sonrisa divertida.  
  
Y sus manos se dirigieron al miembro del moreno.  
  
- ¡¡¡MOO...MOONY!!  
  
- Tx, tx. Prohibido gritar a partir de ahora- dijo divertido el hombre lobo.  
  
Sirius no tuvo más remedio que atacar al pobre lobito (N.A: ejem, ejem... ¬¬) para que sus gritos se convirtieran en simples gemidos, que no paraban de salir de su boca al sentir las manos del castaño masajeando su miembro cómo nadie lo había hecho antes.  
  
Remus empujó la cabeza de Sirius hacia la cama y lo amordazó sonriendo. Le cogió las manos y lo inmovilizó en la cama debajo suya. Sirius sentía que no podía más.  
  
Lo miró un rato desde su posición, sentado en el vientre del animago y, cómo decidiéndose, le quitó el trozo de tela de la boca.  
  
- ¿Pero qué coñ...?- Remus no lo dejó continuar tapándole la boca con una mano.  
  
Con la otra le cogió el pene mientras el se deslizaba hacia atrás y, sin previo avisa, se lo metió hasta dentro. Sirius quiso gritar, pero se tuvo que conformar con morder la mano que todavía se encontraba en su boca hasta casi hacerle sangrar. Remus empezó a moverse encima suya con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. Padfoot, definitivamente, no había experimentado nunca nada igual. Gritó de tal manera que estaba convencido de que iba a quedarse afónico. Empezó a moverse el también, lo que provocó un gemido por parte de Remus que le hizo ver las nubes. Justo antes de que se corriera, Remus se quitó, cogiendo todo el semen con las manos, para después echarlo todo sobre el vientre de Sirius y lamerlo todo lentamente, lo que hizo que al animago se le volviera a empalmar.  
  
"Aaaaaaggg, sólo él me puede hacer algo as" pensó, quitándose ya cualquier rastro de complejo que le quedara. Remus se colocó debajo suya y lo miró con esos ojos brillantes que Sirius adoraba.  
  
Se volvieron a besar mil y una veces mientras no se paraban de acariciar, cosa que sólo consiguió hacer excitar a Sirius otra vez.  
  
Este miró a Remus frustrado. ¿Porqué él no lo conseguía igual de fácil? De repente se acordó. Remus tenía un punto débil, y sabía cuál era.  
  
Despacio, lo giró y le pasó los labios por la columna, sin apenas rozarla.  
  
- ¡Joder!- gimió Rems cogiendo las sabanas con fuerza.  
  
Sirius sonrió, y esta vez sí que la recorrió con los labios. Después se dispuso a volver a recorrer el camino con pequeños besos, pero todavía no había ni empezado que Remus se giró mordiéndole los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. No puedo evitar sonreírse interiormente.  
  
El moreno bajó y le atacó uno de los pezones, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, succionándolo... un gemido por parte de Moony le indicó que continuara con el otro, hasta dejarlo igual de duro y enrojecido. Bajó la boca rápidamente hasta llegar hasta sus testículos, a los cuáles les pegó pequeños lengüetazas.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!!! PA-PADDY...!  
  
Sirius levantó el rostro para contemplar a su amado retorciéndose del placer. Al notar que paraba lo cogió del pelo y lo volvió a guiar hacia abajo.  
  
- ¡NO PARES, POR DIOS!- suplicó Remus.  
  
Sirius siguió jugando con los dos testículos mientras con las manos le acariciaba las piernas. Cuándo Sirius sintió que Remus se venía, recogió rápidamente todo el semen con la boca para dárselo a beber a Remus, cosa que hizo con fruición.  
  
Sonriendo, cogió las manos del castaño y las fue guiando hacia abajo. ¡Él también necesitaba atención! Pero Moony, riendo, se apartó.  
  
- Antes de acabar quiero mi postrecito- dijo haciendo un pucherito.  
  
Sirius sonrió, ¡Dios, cada vez lo quería más!  
  
- Te quiero- murmuró acariciándole la mejilla y mirándole directamente a los ojos.  
  
Remus se mordió el labio inferior, sin apartar la vista de esos dos ojos grises cómo el cielo.  
  
- Eres un maldito testarudo- dijo Remus negando con la cabeza.  
  
La cara de Sirius era todo un poema. Tenía los ojos abiertos cómo platos y la mandíbula totalmente desencajada. ¿Eso quería decir que después de todo esto... no habría nada? Le entraron unas ganas locas de irse de ahí, empalmado y todo.  
  
Pero sus pensamientos catastróficos se le fueron de la cabeza cuándo sintió cómo Remus le hacía un caminito desde el cuello hasta su miembro con chocolate, para después embadurnar su pene bien embadurnado.  
  
Sirius sonrió al sentir la lengua de Moony seguir el camino marcado. Arqueó la espalda con deleite cuándo llegó abajo, y no pudo evitar revolotearle el pelo con desesperación.  
  
El castaño introdujo todo el pene en su boca y lo fue sacando leeeeentameeeenteeeeeee. Padfoot sentía cómo si lo estuvieran torturando poco a poco.  
  
El castaño se dedicó a dar pequeños lengüetazos aquí y allá, mientras el animago gemía desesperado... y de pronto paró, cogiendo el miembro erecto con sus manos, pero sin menearlas en absoluto.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Reconoce que eres un idiota testarudo.  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
- Reconócelo- ronroneó Remus con voz melosa mientras empezaba a dibujar circulitos.  
  
Sirius tragó saliva, acorralado.  
  
- Yo-yo no-no soy ningún tes-tes...  
  
- Vamos... estuve todo séptimo esperándote.  
  
Sirius volvió a tragar saliva mientras Remus empezaba a bajar la cabeza.  
  
- Podrías haber dado tú el primer paso.  
  
- Claro que sí. Con las caras de pánico que me ponías.  
  
Ahí Padfoot se quedó sin palabras. Ajá, le costó un poquito admitir que era gay, ¡pero eso no quería decir que fuera testarudo! Ni idiota, por supuesto.  
  
El hombre lobo había llegado ya a su erección, y se dedicaba a la ardua tarea (N.A: si, si, claro --') de dibujar con la lengua una espiral alrededor del pene, que todavía conservaba el sabor a chocolate. Padfoot gimió sin poderlo remediar, arqueando la espalda cómo nunca. Y en el mejor momento... Remus volvió a parar.  
  
- Dilo.  
  
- N-n-no...  
  
Oh, sí- susurró Remus mientras le presionaba levemente el glande.  
  
- ¡¡MO-MOONY!! ¡¡NO PARES!!  
  
- Pos dímelo.  
  
- Por favor...- suplicó Sirius mientras Remus le daba pequeños besos.  
  
- Ujum.  
  
- ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡¡Soy un idiota testarudo!! ¡¡Un imbécil rematado!! ¡¡Pero por Merlín, continúa!!  
  
El castaño sonrió y se dedicó a disfrutar del miembro de Sirius con fruición. El moreno ahora sí podía decir que había visitado el paraíso en vida.  
  
Cuándo terminó, atacó el cuello del hombre lobo con pasión, tirándolo debajo suya, y haciendo que sus cabezas quedaran en el pie de la cama. Este, riéndose, se escabulló y empezó a huir de él por toda la cama, mientras se daban pequeños mordiscos ahí dónde pillaban.  
  
El juego se extendió cuándo Moony decidió empezar a huir a gatas por el resto de la habitación, y el perrito accedió encantado a intentar arrinconarle en alguna esquina para poder robarle un beso. Cuándo lo atrapó, lo levantó en el aire y lo volvió a tirar en la cama, lanzándose después encima suya. Le encantaba ver cómo su lobito se reía feliz debajo suya, pensó Sirius lamiéndole el labio superior.  
  
- Estás loco- dijo Remus con una sonrisa más amplia de lo normal.  
  
- Por ti- contestó Sirius besándole muy levemente.  
  
Remus arrugó graciosamente la nariz y le volvió a sonreír.  
  
- Pero que re-tonto eres- susurró besándole la frente.  
  
Sirius repasó con su dedo índice todos los bellos rasgos de su... ¿de su novio?  
  
- Ay, me lo tendré que pensar- dijo Moony divertido.  
  
Oooooooo... ¿quería guerra? Padfoot, aprendiendo rápido cómo todo buen alumno, cogió el bote de chocolate y se untó con todo lo que quedaba. Moony le pegó un repasón con los ojos brillantes y relamiéndose los labios, pero Padfoot lo mantuvo alejado de él.  
  
- No, no. Este bombón sólo se dejará comer por su novio.  
  
- Maldito chantajista.  
  
- Mira quién fue a hablar.  
  
Remus se abalanzó sobre el pastelito que estaba delante suya, no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar un supuestamente resignado "esta bieeeeeeen..."  
  
Sirius rió de pura felicidad.

- ¡¡Tú!! ¡¡Señor Remus Jonathan Lupin!! ¿¿¡¡Me puedes explicar que es ESTO!!??  
  
Una chica regordeta, de pelo castaño y ojos claros estaba delante de un Moony vestido y a punto de descojonarse, señalando furiosa a una sábana repletita de chocolate.  
  
- ¡Es que siempre igual, cagonlaputa! ¡Con todos y todas, e?! ¡¡No puedes hacer el puto favor de no mancharme las putas sábanas con chocolate!! ¡Qué después no lo puedo quitar! Dime, no podrías utilizar... ¡qué sé yo! ¿Yogur de melocotón? Que es bien fácil de limpiar y también está buenísimo, ¿verdad Sirius?  
  
Un Sirius, también con ropa, estaba detrás de Remus mirando la escena con los ojos desorbitados y con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.  
  
- ¿To..todOs?  
  
Ahí ya Remus se echó por el suelo riéndose cómo un condenado, dando puñetazos al suelo y cogiéndose la barriga.  
  
Su compañera de piso lo miró un momento y después volvió a fijar la vista en el desconcertado Sirius.  
  
- ¿Tú...tú y él? MuajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!  
  
Padfoot, mucho tiempo después, todavía juraba que hasta el espejo de la puerta se descojonó de él en esos momentos.  
  
****

**Notas de la Autora:** Ieeee!! ¿Qué tal? XDDD Uuuuuuuaaaaaa!! Esto es larguísimo!! No había escrito algo así en mi vida :P.  
  
Bien, es mi primer lemmon, así que no me maten, por favor .  
  
La cuestión es que escribí esto porque soñé algo parecido hace mucho y, cómo hoy estaba aburrida, pos lo escribí (Sí hija, aburrida debías estar ¬¬''). La cosa es que yo era la que aparecía al final, pero decidí quitar eso y poner un personaje que tengo pensadito aquí en mi cabeza, que ya vendrá en otro fic... XDDDD. Bien, porque esto es un one-shot :P  
  
A sí, ahora que estamos hago publicidad... ¿saben que tengo un fic de la pareja Sirius/Remus muy bueno (si no lo digo yo, ¿quién? :P) que se llama el Museo de los Recuerdos Perdidos? Bueno sí, el título necesita una revisión URGENTE, pero no hay ganas --''. Dicen que es un poquito lioso, pero a partir de ahora se empezaran a aclarar un poco las cosas... por fin.  
  
Bien, les dejo, y espero que me manden mucho reviewcitos, de esos que me hacen tan feliz y cuestan tan poco... les digo, serán bien recibidos tanto los chocolates como las calabazas!!! Que necesito que me digan en que puedo mejorar (para escribir otro lemmon XDDDD)  
  
Ahora sí, ciao!  
  
Que sean felices y no se olviden de dejarme un review!!


End file.
